June 3, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The June 3, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 3, 2013 at XL Center in Hartford, Connecticut. Episode summary Alberto Del Rio vs Big E Langston Tied at 2-2 with Ziggler’s hefty heavy, Big E Langston, Alberto Del Rio took to the ring on Raw looking to avenge his most recent loss. Del Rio was ultimately successful in the endeavor, although it took every bit of his considerable cunning to defeat the big man for a third time. Seemingly anticipating Del Rio’s technically sound game plan, Langston unleashed his little-seen speed in the bout’s opening minutes, bouncing across the ring and leaving The Essence of Excellence flattened in his wake. A series of backbreakers seemed to spell doom for The Pride of Mexico, but Del Rio reversed the tide and applied the Cross Armbreaker. Anticipating Big E’s powerful counter to the maneuver, Del Rio used his ring savvy to reverse the reversal into an unorthodox rollup pin, putting Langston down for three. Olé! The Great Khali vs Fandango Not only do the record books reflect that Fandango is winless against The Great Khali in dance-offs, but the dancing Superstar’s luck in genuine competition is similarly spotty against the former World Champion. Each of Fandango’s tangos with The Punjabi Playboy have ended in abrupt fashion, and their meeting in Hartford was no exception. Granted, it was only quick thinking on Fandango’s part that kept him from looking up at the lights, as he attempted to flee when the big man had Fandango on the proverbial ropes. An appearance by The Miz kept Fandango from making a clean getaway, but Wade Barrett truly brought the action to a halt when he appeared from the locker room and leveled The Awesome One with a Bull Hammer that allowed Fandango to dance away unscathed, but posed an ill omen for Miz's previously-announced bout with Barrett himself. Kaitlyn & The Funkadactyls vs AJ Lee & The Bella Twins After a succession of humiliations at the hands of her fellow Divas, Kaitlyn finally got one up on the resident mean girls of WWE, notching the deciding pinfall in a hard-hitting Six-Diva Tag Team Match. Joining forces with The Funkadactyls against AJ Lee & The Bellas, Kaitlyn and her team started strong but fell behind when the devious Bellas isolated Naomi from her partners. The feisty Funkadactyl roared back to tag Kaitlyn into the match and the Divas Champion went to work against her opponents, though AJ did give her an assist of sorts in the win: With Nikki Bella taken out, Brie went to tag AJ into the match and she, well, declined to accept the tag ( talk about payback), leaving Brie to the mercy of a spear and the ignominy of a three-count to put the Divas action to its end Results * Singles Match: Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Big E. Langston (w/ AJ Lee) * Singles Match: The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle & Natalya) defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) by Count Out * 6-Diva Tag Tag Match: The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi) & Kaitlyn defeated AJ Lee & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Kaitlyn Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:WWE television episodes